Whatever it takes
by Lamker
Summary: A hero needs to be willing to sacrifice for the greater good. Even if it's at a personal cost. But when is it too much? How much can one leave behind, before there's nothing left at all.
1. A promise

**Hey hey and welcome mates! I'm starting this small? project, because reasons. I'm not full on sold on this yet, but given the feedback from all of you, I'll see where it goes! Please, note these are my personal headcannons, and they may not be what you imagine, and that you respect that. Thank you!**  
 **This is going to start off a bit slow, because I love establishing stuff, but it'll get to the good stuff soon! I also fully blame the mates on the Dadzawa and Shinso discord that I'm even doing this - hope you're all happy! xD**

 **Also, please note that I won't be going into relationships here. See them if you like, but it'll be platonic in this story. Thanks!**

 **Anyway, read, review and enjoy! =D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 A Promise**_

 _The Sports festival has ended, Katsuki Bakugo was the victor and many students showed their potential. People were clearing out as the kids waited and collected their things. There was a feeling of proudness in the arena, coming from almost everyone. This year was spectacular and so many interesting people showed up. Truly, one to remember for years to come._

Shinso was leaning on a fence on the balcony overviewing the ring. He already had everything packed and was just waiting for his classmates to finish up. It was strange, standing there in silence as he could still hear the cheers and yells of the crowd.

" _You were really cool, Shinso!"_

" _Good job!"_

" _You put up a great fight against the guy who placed first in the obstacle course!"_

" _That Quirk would work quite well against villains. I wish I had it…"_

" _UA's not every smart of he's in General Studies."_

" _You hear that, Shinso? You're amazing!"_

He couldn't help the smile as he came to his face or the prickle in his eyes. It felt like a dream, but he knew it wasn't. It actually happened. Maybe there's hope for him yet. Hope of becoming a hero, just like he promised.

"You're gonna catch a cold like this," the sudden voice startled him and he spun around, eyes wide, before seeing who it actually was.

"…You shouldn't sneak up on people like that…" Hitoshi said back, turning around and faced the heavily bandaged Aizawa.

"Old habits die hard," Shota shrugged, standing at the start of the stairs.

"…Why are you here?" Shinso looked the man directly in the eyes.

"Teachers are looking for any last stragglers – the buses are here," Eraser said, closing his eyes briefly.

"Oh," Hitoshi couldn't stop the disappointment in his voice as he started walking towards the stairs.

"And," Shota spoke, stopping the boy from walking away. "To congratulate you."

Hitoshi froze right on the first step, clenching his fists and biting his lip. His back was to the teacher, but it was clearly visible he was tense.

"I haven't seen you that fired up… in a long time… It was good to see you haven't given up on your dream."

"…"

"Hitoshi," the boy closed his eyes as he felt the man step next to him. "I'm proud of you. I'm sure you'll make a fantastic hero."

* * *

 _Shinso remembers the orphanage where he grew up. It was special, made to work with children whose Quirks were difficult to control or dangerous to other people. His was both. He doesn't know what happened to his parents, just that they didn't want him. The old lady there said something about nearly killing his father one time, but Hitoshi doesn't remember that. He doesn't even remember their faces, their voices, their touch… It's all darkness and shadows and yelling and crying. He hates it._

 _At the orphanage, he was treated a bit better – so he thought anyway. He was four when he was sent there, so he didn't know much of anything. Just that he was alone for a lot of the time and he didn't mind it as much – no one would yell at him or hit him. That was good. But the people there also didn't talk to him. They would just listen, and never speak back or answer his questions. They didn't let other kids near him and he was kept separate. He didn't know why they did that, but he was lonely. It was still better than what he remembers of his old life. He had enough to eat, he had some toys and he had a proper bed. It was good. But he was all alone and could only talk to himself._

 _Every so often, someone would come – someone who'd help him. This person didn't speak to him – not like other people he's known. No, this one talked in his head. She said she was a Telepath and that she could read his mind. He could answer her back. And it was great. But then, she stopped visiting. It was so sudden and when he asked what happened, no one would tell him. They'd ignore him. And Hitoshi thought it was his fault – that he did something wrong again and drove her away. He didn't want to talk to anyone again after that, because he was scared something would happen as well._

 _There was one thing he could do however, and that was watch the television. When he did, the world seemed to fade away as he watched the news of all the heroes with all these awesome Quirks and abilities. It was amazing! And then… Then came a new hero, who didn't look like much and his Quirk wasn't even all that flashy. It was simple, but strong. The media called him "Eraserhead" and he was only around for a little while. No one even knew what his Quirk was, but it was cool. He instantly became a favorite of Hitoshi's, even if he didn't see him after. Eraserhead. He asked for a poster one time and the caretakers managed to get one. They didn't talk to him about it, but he didn't care – he finally had something to remember and see his hero every day._

 _It was a year after he came to the orphanage, that someone else came. A man, looking like a mess and tired like he didn't sleep much. Shinso was getting his meal and that's the only reason he was even downstairs when the man came. But as soon as Hitoshi saw him, he squealed and started jumping because that was Eraserhead. His favorite hero was here! He looked different in the flesh, but still cool. Even if his hair was in a ponytail, it was still easy to see it floating around him as he jumped all over the television._

" _Eraserhead!" Hitoshi yelled and ran towards the man, one hand holding a book the other a pen. The adults turned towards him, the caretakers quickly saying something to the man who seemed to raise an eyebrow._

" _Please! I'm your biggest fan! Can you give an autograph?" Hitoshi was jumping, offering the items in his hands. He saw the caretakers trying to shoo him away, still never speaking, but he wouldn't let it. Not now. He really wanted the autograph and he would get it._

"… _What's your name?" Eraser asked, his eyes seemed to glow red and his ponytail started floating, but Shinso got absorbed into the moment that someone was finally speaking to him and that someone was his hero. The man seemed to ignore the panicked looks of the caretakers as he kneeled down._

" _Hitoshi Shinso!" the boy said excitedly, eyes shining with joy._

" _Well then Hitoshi, how would you feel if I took you out of this place?"_

 _For the kid, everything seemed to stop for a few seconds. His expression slowly changed to shock and surprise as he dropped the book and the pen, looking with wide eyes._

" _Mr. Aizawa… How did you find out about him again?" the old lady asked, holding some papers which had ADOPTION written in big, red letters._

" _A friend visits places like this for his radio. Present Mic? He told me all about this one from what he heard from you," Eraser quickly glanced at the woman before looking back at the boy, still crouched down._

" _I see… Well, you can take him, the conditions are all met and you seem capable of working with his Quirk."_

" _What do you say kid? You can live with me and a friend," his hero gave a smile and offered a hand and all Shinso can remember is being strapped into the backseat and watching the orphanage fade as they drove away from it._

* * *

Somehow, as he followed Shota down the stairs now, Hitoshi felt a similar feeling. Like he's going somewhere that'll be better than before and that he'll be able to be himself. After today, things would change, be it for better or worse. But if nothing else, he was even more determine to get into the Hero Course. He can always try next year and the next, but he **will** be a hero when he finishes school.

"I'll wait for you when we get back – Hizashi is going home early," Aizawa said suddenly as they saw the buses.

"Ah, thanks," Shinso blinked, too deep in thought to react immediately. He could see some of his classmates waving at him as they got on the bus. Shota gave him a final nod before walking to the Class 1-A bus and needing to apparently calm down the students. Bakugo especially, since he seemed to want Todoroki to fight him.

"You okay?" he heard Yukino ask as he walked closer.

"Yeah, fine," Hitoshi answered, stepping on and taking a seat by the window.

"Dude, you were so close! You'll make it next year, I'm sure!" Iba carefully punched him in the shoulder.

"Haha, yeah, hope so," Shinso smiled weakly as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey, at least Eraserhead agreed with us – the entrance exams are total bullshit!" Hondo had his arms folded as he sat next to him.

"The way he talked, you'd think he got the same treatment!" Finn shrugged, grinning as everyone seemed to laugh at that. Shinso however, opened his eyes wide. He never did ask his father about his years at UA. Maybe he should get on that…

By the time they got back to school, Hitoshi was tired and slightly dozing off. This took out a lot of him and he was ready to sleep. Probably been a while since he's felt like that.

* * *

"Any of you need a ride home?" their homeroom teacher – Lyla Zin, who had the ability to sing anyone into a calm state – asked, looking at her students.

Some of them said that, yes, they could use some transportation since it was late and their public rides were either an hour away or not running right now, or their parents simply couldn't come. Hitoshi simply said his goodbye and made his way to the parking lot and found Aizawa waiting for him inside, door open.

"Ready?" Shota asked, looking up as the boy tossed his bag in the backseat and got in on the passenger's side.

"Yeah, let's go," Shinso nodded weakly and got comfortable, his eyelids dropping a bit. The chairs at the stadium weren't comfortable at all.

"You look like shit," the teacher said as he started the car.

"Like you're one to talk…" Hitoshi gave him a deadpan look, not missing a beat.

"Ow, that hurt all three of my feelings."

"Didn't even know you have that many."

"What can I say, I'm trying to be a human being."

"That's new – what happened?"

"People."

"…Touché."

Shinso hasn't gone home with Aizawa in a long time. Usually, he takes the bus or walks if he feels like it, since his father finishes late and his uncle early. Though, Hizashi can be random with his work-time, so he's been able to catch a ride with Mic as well. Those rides are usually loud and energetic, with either Yamada singing or the radio on. Rides with Shota were calm and quiet, save for the radio on low to just fill in the static. Perfect right now.

Hitoshi wanted to ask his father something, but stopped himself. It's probably not the best time right now, and he wasn't even sure if it's something he'd talk about. He doesn't really know that much about Aizawa's early life – the only one who probably does is Hizashi, but he knows neither of them like to talk about it.

* * *

When they arrived at the house, Shota was the first one out as he walked towards the door, the kid soon behind. As soon as the doors opened, Aizawa called a 'We're home!' and closed the door. And moments later, a blur of yellow and black had engulfed Hitoshi into a hug, before the boy could even get his shoes off.

"Welcome home!" Hizashi said quietly, smiling as he hugged the boy. Suddenly, Shinso had the same feeling as when he first set foot into this building.

" _We're home!" Eraserhead called when they stepped in and closed the door._

" _Welcome home!" a man appeared in the hall, excited and smiling and tall, but he quickly dropped down and hugged the five-year-old. "I'm Hizashi Yamada! But you can call me Uncle Mic!" the blonde grinned as he leaned back a bit to get a good look at the kid._

" _He's the friend I told you about," Eraser grinned and patted the child on the head. "We'll both be taking care of you from now on. Welcome to the family."_

 _Hitoshi could only cry at that, loud and ugly as he didn't know how else to react. He finally had someone to talk to, he was adopted by his favorite hero and he'd be living with kind and loving people it seems. He just hoped it wasn't all a dream or something._

"Thanks," he whispered weakly into Mic's shoulder, trying not to relive the same memories as before. He wasn't even sure _why_ he started crying, just that it happened.

"Oi," Shota patted his son on the head, smiling. "Get some rest. You've more than earned it."

"Right…" Hitoshi nodded weakly, sniffing before carefully leaving the warm embrace of his uncle.

"Aww, but I had a party and everything ready!" Yamada pouted, but allowed the boy to pick his things and move.

"Tomorrow Hizashi… I'm heading to bed too," Aizawa grumbled.

"Oi, what is this? What happened to you two? Aren't you supposed to some insomniacs?" Mic threw his hands in the air and while the other man gave him a tire glare, the kid snorted as he walked up the stairs.

"Things are changing, uncle," Shinso said back, smiling weakly. "Besides, you're always telling us to 'go to bed at a reasonable hour', so we're doing that."

"…I'm so proud of you two!" Hizashi wiped away the tears with his sleeve.

"You're proud of everyone," the two said at the same time, before all three laughed. Yeah, this family was a bit weird and unusual, but it was theirs and they wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

 **And cut! Yeah, like I said, kinda slow and easy at the start, but I have plenty planned for this. Still, it depends on how much people actually wanna read this so, we'll have to wait and see eh?**  
 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Do tell me what you think of it - I love hearing from my readers! =D**


	2. Training

**Yey, new one! People seem to be interested in this, so I'll do some more. We'll see how well it goes eh?**

Wonderland Tea Party: Hah, thank you! So glad you enjoyed it so much! I'll probably add some more flashbacks to Shinso's past and the humor will be there as well =P

Nathaniabp: Hah, ah, mate, sorry if it was a spoiler then xD ^^" I didn't plan on making this a fic, but people really liked it so, here I am.

 **This one is still kinda, building stuff, but I kinda liked it**  
 **Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 Training**_

"Are you sure about this, Aizawa?" Thirteen asked as the teachers sat by the meeting table.

"Yes," came the simple answer, Shota standing, hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure you're not letting your emotions get in the way? This boy is family," Snipe gave him a side-long look.

Before Shota could retort with a witty comment, Hizashi laughed and got the attention of everyone present.

"You're asking if _Shota_ is acting on emotions? Really? C'mon, we all know he's one of the true rational thinking people around!" Yamada smirked, leaning on his chair.

"What he said," Eraser didn't miss a beat as he kept his passive expression.

"I don't see why not," Yagi shrugged, looking at the others. "With _proper_ training, the boy will become stronger."

"It is true your Quirks are similar in some ways… and you could teach him proper combat, much like yours," Nazu rubbed his chin in thought. "Very well, I approve. Anyone opposed?"

The silence in the room was the answer as Shota allowed himself a small, victorious grin. This wasn't as hard as he thought.

"Assuming he passes, where will he go? Both of us have full classes," Sekijiro asked, a frown forming on his face.

"Wouldn't it be natural he joins my class?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow, straightening his back slightly. "I am his teacher and I could use someone to keep the rest in check," he added casually, closing his eyes. He would finally be able to sleep some more.

He saw Yamada giving him a steady look and sighed, glancing away. Putting him in Class A would be best, but given what's happened to this class so far… it's risky. But they've talked about it and both agreed – it was all up to the kid in the end.

"Fair enough. The test is in six months – depending on how he does, he will either join or replace another student," Nezu closed a file as he looked at Eraserhead.

There was stillness for a second as all the teachers shared a look, before turning their attention to Aizawa, who only seemed to frown.

"Who'll make the decision on the replacement?"

"One of the lower graded students will be chosen, though we will include certain factors. However, do keep in mind this only happens if Shinso does not do well on the test," Nezu didn't seem the least bit worried, but then again, he never did.

"I see… When do we start?" Shota hid his annoyance and displeasure very well, and managed to keep his posture natural. He didn't like them making those kind of decisions – they are his students; he knows them best.

"Today – after class of course."

* * *

Shinso was leaning his cheek on his fist, staring at the clock in the classroom. A minute left. He glanced at the teacher, who was still rambling on and on about something – no one was really paying attention. The teach was nice and all, but he really knew how to chew someone's ear off. Hitoshi was hoping Uncle Mic was done for today so he could catch a ride with him instead of walking.

"And remember-," the bell rang and most of the students moved to collect their things. "To turn in your assignments! Have a good day!"

"Have a good day!" some of them called back and rushed out the door. Shinso was among the last, moving at his usual slow pace. But seems like today would be a choked door. What is it this time?

"Eraserhead? Why's he here?" Hitoshi heard Yukino whisper and opened his eyes slightly.

"He's just… waiting," Johan was looking from one classmate to the other.

"C'mon, let's go – he probably wants to see the teach," Hondo gently shoved some of the along, not looking at the hero. The crowd quickly left, still chattering among themselves and casting looks back at the man. Shinso actually stayed in the classroom until they were gone before stepping out and saw Aizawa looking directly at him. He was leaning on a wall, hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face.

"Hey," the hero said casually, getting off the wall. "We need to talk."

"…Okay," Hitoshi was surprised but hid it well as he started following the man. "I'm not in trouble am I? I swear I didn't do it."

"No, nothing like that," as Eraser led the way, they passed full halls, though not too many were even looking at them. Class A seemed to just finish their lesson however, as Shinso saw Midoriya waving at him. Hitoshi only gave him a quick glance, before turning his head away, ignoring the boy. It's not that hates him or anything, it's just… he's still a bit sore over his loss in the Sports Festival. And the boy's constant happy-go-lucky attitude doesn't sit well with him either, but it's not that bad… It's not like he's around him all the time.

* * *

They walked until they reached the teacher's office, which was thankfully empty. Most of them had lunch break, so the two had a few minutes to go over things.

"Take a seat," Shota said, motioning to the chair as he himself sat down opposite it. For a second there, Hitoshi saw something like worry flash in the man's eyes. Suddenly, there was a twisting feeling in his gut as he stiffly sat down.

"Tell me, do you still want to transfer to the Hero Course?" the question turned the boy's body numb as he couldn't move or react for a few seconds. He instantly knew that, this just might be it – he might actually join the group he's always wanted. But it seemed so unreal, he had to keep himself from hoping too much.

"Of course," Shinso's voice was tight and low, so he cleared his throat, biting his lip and gripping the material on his trousers. Keep it together! He never heard of saw either his father or his uncle working on this – they must have kept it a secret. He can't say he's mad, but it would have been nice to know there was a possibility.

"Well," Aizawa reached to his table and picked up a file. "Better get you ready then," he handed the file to the kid, who took it with shaking hands. There was a RECOMMENDED FOR TRANSFER written at the top of the file, with his name and picture under it.

"This won't be like the Sports Festival," Shota said, getting the boy to look up. "It's a special event, where students from other schools will be after the same thing as you – prove themselves able to join the Hero Course."

"I see," Shinso swallowed, a nervous smile playing on his lips. "So, it's going to be another competition?"

"In a way… It doesn't matter where you rank exactly, but how well you do. You'll be judged by the spectators – other heroes and teachers – and given how they judge you, you'll be qualified. So even if you don't beat the other students, you can still make it by showing your strengths."

"…" Hitoshi looked back down at the paper and saw the date. He felt chills up his spine and swallowed again, looking up. "Six months?" his voice came out a bit too high for his liking.

"Like I said, you don't have to win, you just need to show you're good enough. And for the next six months, that's what we'll be doing," Aizawa grinned and there was maybe a hint of excitement in his eyes. "Assuming of course, you accept."

"Are you kidding?" the kid laughed his nervous laugh, his mouth twitching. "When do we start?"

* * *

"First off, we need to train you physically," Aizawa started as the boy stretched on the training ground outside of school. Most kids have gone home, so they were free from prying eyes.

"Figured as much," Hitoshi grumbled, cracking some bones.

"I'll try and teach you the same style as I use – it'll be a good combination with your Quirk."

"…" there was a pause as the kid seemed to suddenly realize something.

"What?" Aizawa questioned, furrowing his brow.

"It's just-," he started, a small chuckle escaping him. "You were my hero when I was in the orphanage and then you became my dad and now you're my trainer… I just find it all kinda ironic is all."

"Heh, don't go fanboy on me now," Eraser got into ready position.

"Me? Never!" Shinso was the first to attack, only to have the punch dodged.

"Faster," Shota said as he kept evading, using his hands to diverge the attacks occasionally.

"You're – too – fast!" the kid grunted, frowning at how easily he was being deflected. He tried to land a kick in surprise, but the teacher used his elbow and side to catch it. The look of surprise seemed to amuse him, before he knocked the kid to the side where he almost lost balance.

"Nice, you're thinking while you fight – but that's not the goal here. Not yet."

"Just, focus on speed then?"

"For now. You're far behind on this kind of training, but we need to start somewhere. When you know the basics, we can do further and then we'll work on your Quirk."

"My Quirk?" he blinked in surprise. He didn't really think they'd have time to train that in these six months.

"Yeah… not sure how far we'll get, but I have a few ideas on how to work it," Aizawa nodded and readied himself again. "Come!"

* * *

Hizashi was just rounding the corner when he saw Hitoshi get knocked on the ground with Shota's usual leg swipe. The dust rose and the kid coughed, looking ready to jump into a river and sleep in it.

"C'mon Shota, go easy on him!" Yamada called and got both of their attention. He was carrying a plate of drinks and towels as he neared, and Aizawa helped the boy stand.

"Why are you here? Don't you have a podcast or something to do?" Eraser asked, eyebrow raised.

"I do, in about an hour. I thought I'd come check on you two before I go," Mic shrugged and offered the drinks to the boy who nearly inhaled it.

"Water has never tasted so sweet…" Hitoshi whispered, gripping the glass for dear life.

"…What did you do?" the blonde turned to his friend, fear in his eyes.

"Training. He just… seems a bit slow," Aizawa scratched the back of his neck.

"…You realize you're a really fast fighter, right?" Hizashi deadpanned, unbelieving.

"I told him that!" Shinso accused, covered in dirt and trembling from the strain of his muscles. "I can't even feel my arms of legs anymore…"

"How long have you been out here?" Yamada actually sounded concerned. He didn't know when Shota went to pick up the kid, he just saw them training outside when he looked through the window.

"Hmm… Three hours I think?"

The silence on the field seemed to last a solid minute, before Hitoshi just collapsed face first into the ground, panting and likely glaring daggers at someone. Maybe wishing he'd stayed in bed this morning.

"I told you it would take a lot of work," Aizawa sighed and used his scarf to pick the kid up and set him on his feet, before throwing his arm around his shoulder to support the boy's weight.

"You could at least pretend to be guilty…" Mic grumbled as he threw the kid's other hand over his shoulder, the other balancing the plate of drinks.

"This… wasn't so hard…" Shinso managed to say weakly, hardly able to move his feet as the two carried him.

"Good, we're doing more tomorrow," Eraser didn't' miss a beat and Hitoshi hung his head. "But… I will try and work more on technique, not just you trying to hit me."

"…Baby steps eh?"

"Baby steps."

"Well, I'll be cheering you two on from the comfort of my room!"

"Thanks…"

* * *

Shinso fell asleep in the backseat as they drove home. Aizawa had to carry him out while Hizashi prepared a quick meal for the three of them. If nothing else, at least Hitoshi would get some proper rest.

"He has the drive," Shota said as he took a seat by the table. "I really wish we had more time…"

"You could wait for the next Sports Festival," Yamada offered, setting the bowls of soup in front of the man.

"No, that'd take too long. This event is good enough and it's made so every kind of Quirk can shine. He won't be at a disadvantage."

"…Shota," at the change in tone, Eraser looked up and saw his friend giving him a concerned look. "Are you sure you're not trying to push your own feelings onto this? Trying to fix your own past weakness?"

"I-!" Aizawa looked hurt, before looking away. "I didn't think of it… but you might be right… Damn!" he frowned and clenched his fists.

"You can't force him into this event if he's not ready. You just might break him."

"…"

"I know you want the best for him, we both do, but you need to keep in mind he's not you."

"You're right, I'm sorry… I just- I don't want his dreams to end halfway…"

"Shota…" Hizashi started, trying to touch his friend on the shoulder.

"…I should probably get some sleep… Long day tomorrow," Shota stood up, his hair falling over his face and covering any emotions.

Yamada watched him leave, unable to say anything as the still hot soup slowly cooled down. He worried about him a lot sometimes, but he trusted him. It's just that Aizawa tries in his own way to help others, but it might not work.

"You don't have to do this alone…"

* * *

 **Cut! First day of training! Yey! There'll be some more, since I'm kinda enjoying this too much, so this fic will include a few more things before we actually get to the main thing? Aka the prompt from By your side**  
 **Reminder that you can scream about this on my tumblr (shadow-is-upon-us) as well, so come!**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please do review - I love to hear what you all think about it!**  
 **Till next time~**


	3. Improvement

**Hey, sorry for the delay on this one - life can be a bitch and school is seriously kicking my ass right now. Still, I'm working on this story when able!**

Nathaniabp: I'm sorry, but all I could do for a solid five minutes after reading your review was laugh xD I am kinda, sorry for all the heartache that will happen, but at the same time, I live off reactions like this, so, thank you! =D

Wonderland Tea Party: Heh, I know the feeling mate! I wanna do a Halloween Special to, but time isn't on my side, sadly. Also glad you liked the bit of backstory - I kinda, have, a whole "back in the day" story planned, featuring the teachers (mostly Shota and Hizashi) as they grow up and whatnot. Here's hoping I actually get to write it at one point xD (Also, sorry in advance for any heartache I might cause)

 **People seem to really be liking this, so I'm having a lot of fun writing! But please, do review - it's a lifeline of every writer! Those who already do, I love you to death and I really hope you continue to like the story!**  
 **Anyway, read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_ ** _Improvement_**

"Oi, Shinso, you look terrible! What happened?" Yukino called as soon as she saw him, and Hitoshi kept back a groan.

"Long night," he muttered, not in the mood to talk about it.

"You get bruises from sleeping?" Iba raised an amused eyebrow as his purple-haired friend knocked his head on the locker. It was too early for this…

"C'mon, can't you see he fell out of bed! Everyone knows Shinso and sleep don't dance!" Hondo hooked an arm around the sleep-deprived boy.

"That's fair," Hitoshi chuckled weakly. It was then that he slowly realized – he liked his classmates and they liked him back. They all got along and were friends. A first for him either way. But if he does well in that event and transfers, he'll be leaving all of them behind. And he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that just yet… He hasn't even told any of them.

"C'mon, let's go! We got English first class."

"Mic is probably going to be super energetic as always… How does he do it?"

"Maybe it's his secondary Quirk?"

"I wouldn't put it past him…"

* * *

The classes seem to fly by quickly as they day went on. Before he knew it, Shinso was waiting outside on the training ground, doing warmup exercises.

"Good to see you're taking this seriously," Shota spoke up as the boy turned. He actually had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The usually messy teacher had his hair in a ponytail and wore sweatshirt and pants. Very unusual.

"You're gonna catch flies with your mouth open like that," the amusement on the man's face couldn't be missed.

"And here I thought you didn't own anything other than your uniform. You even need to borrow suits from Uncle Mic," Hitoshi shook his head and finished stretching.

"I can buy stuff," Aizawa shrugged. "Now, you ready? We're going to do this a bit differently today."

"How so?"

"I'll show you the basics and you'll repeat after me."

"You're not gonna be jumping around all Ninja-style are you?"

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see."

This time, training was easier and seemed to last longer. Shota showed the kid proper stances and attacks, demonstrating and then practicing. Shinso actually picked up on things quickly, though he still lacked strength. Speed would be his biggest advantage, but he still needs to learn how to be nimble and his reflexes are a bit too slow. But they had time, they'd get to all of it.

"We're taking a break," Aizawa said, lightly out of breath as the boy panted.

"What – getting – tired – old man?" Hitoshi managed to speak in between pants, a grin making its way on his face.

"No, I just don't want to drag you back home again," Shota chuckled as his son plopped down to catch his breath.

"…You're making good progress you know," he added and tossed him a water bottle. "We can probably start with kicks next week."

"Can't wait," the way he said it, the hero wasn't sure if he just exhausted or being sarcastic.

"Something wrong?" he asked when the kid kept staring at the ground.

"Just… been wondering something," was the answer.

"And what would that be?" Aizawa sat down as well, resting his arm on his knee.

"…Did you get into UA through the entrance exam or…?" Hitoshi asked carefully, glancing at his father who seemed to be shocked by the question.

"…Why the sudden interest?" Shota sounded tenser now, as he looked at the sky.

"Just, curios… The way you spoke at the Sports Festival – figured it wasn't just on my and the others' behalf…"

"Tell you what," Eraser stood up, dusting himself off. "If you can land a solid punch on me, I'll tell you."

"…Deal!" Hitoshi was surprised, but willing as he got up and grinned.

* * *

Shinso put all he learned that day into action as he and Shota fought, but the teacher was mostly defending and telling him how to be better. In the last few minutes, Hitoshi managed to get behind the man's block, but suddenly hit air as Aizawa was in the air, grinning.

"So not fair," the boy grumbled, swallowing and wiping the sweat off his face.

"As an underground hero, you don't have to be fair," Eraser said and landed neatly back on the ground. "I do hope you realize you'll be best suited for that line of work."

"…Yeah, I figured as much…" Shinso sighed and grabbed the towel nearby, setting it over his neck. They were done for today it seems. Maybe he'll have a chance to find out next time.

"If villains know what your Quirk is, they can learn to work against it and then you're not going to be able to do anything. Your Quirk, like mine, is very powerful as long as the enemy doesn't know about it, because it's easily countered."

"I don't mind, I just… I just want to be a hero. A good one. Even if people don't know much about it, I'll know and that'll be enough for me," the boy clenched his fists and stared at the ground, determine.

"And that's all that matters," he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, seeing his father smiling. "C'mon let's go – Hizashi probably has dinner ready."

"Well, as long as you don't go near the food, it'll be alright."

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks quickly became months. Hitoshi was getting stronger and better each time, and was learning fast. Right after the first week, Shinso would stay up late at night, doing some workout routines. He was exhausted quickly, and sometimes had trouble getting into bed or slept in his training clothes. But he didn't give up.

He forced his body too much some days, but hid it well, even during his training with Eraserhead. It was all a new kind of world he hasn't thought of much – it wasn't his strong point or his greatest quality, but he'd make it.

Part of him wondered what Mic or Eraser would think of they ever saw him training, but he imagined they already knew. Sometimes, he could faintly hear the door opening and closing when he was working, or when he knew he fell asleep on the floor but woke up on the bed. They knew, but pretended not to. He didn't say anything either, but would at times make some coffee or tea in thanks.

When days got warmer, he took his training outside, in the area around the house. It was well out of sight, so he didn't have to worry about neighbors or bypasses seeing him. He still got exhausted sooner than he'd like, but there was considerable improvement – he could feel it.

* * *

It was at the start of the third month, and Hitoshi was doing combo hits on a training dummy, imagining it was Shota and how the man's own movements would go.

"Remember to keep your arms close to your face," he heard and spun around, sweat trailing down his face, neck and back. He panted, blinking, before giving a small chuckle.

"I know – I'm working on my balance," Shinso said as he caught the towel thrown his way. "You're home sooner than I expected, Uncle. Don't you have a podcast today?"

"Got canceled unfortunately. I see you clearly would have wanted some more time," Hizashi walked closer, his hair falling down and tucked under a coat. It was at his radio work that Mic didn't have his usual long, pointy, banana-looking hairstyle, so it was not strange to see him like that at this hour.

"I wondered how long it'd take for either of you to say something…"

"Shota thought it best to let you do it on your own – clearly it means a lot to you."

"…I want to advance on my own strength to, not just his," the boy said, looking away, the towel on his head now.

"Understandable," Yamada was standing next to him now, looking with sympathy. "But you don't have to. Accepting help isn't something you ought to be ashamed of. Then again, Shota was the same…" the man sighed as the kid looked up, eyes slightly wide.

"I swear, you two _are_ somehow related by blood," Mic smiled kindly, patting the boy on the head over the towel.

"…You've fought him, right?" Shinso tilted his head a bit, grinning.

"I have…" Hizashi returned the grin, his eyes knowing.

"…Got any tips?"

"So glad you finally asked."

With Hizashi helping him, Hitoshi learned some new forms and a slightly different style of fighting, even if it didn't go too well with his way just yet. Still, as his father usually says, _no hero is a one trick pony._

Shota found the two sparring one evening and watched for a bit, happy that Hitoshi was doing and advancing so well. He didn't care if Yamada was telling the kid a secret in how to defeat him – that's actually the point. And in seeing how much the boy had advanced in these three months, he decided to hold a little test to see just how much.

* * *

"Alright, let's see how far you've gotten," Aizawa readied himself, staring at the kid. "Knock me over." They were back at the school field, both dressed in their training outfits. For the past hour, they practiced some more, but now it was getting real.

So far, Hitoshi hasn't been able to really beat his father, but he was getting closer and closer. He's managed to hit and deflect him many times now, but defeating him was another thing entirely. Still, he figured after all this time, and with Uncle Mic's training, he'd be able to do it now. Only one way to find out.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

It was Shinso who threw the first attack, only to have his fist grabbed. He followed up with a kick and Aizawa raised his knee high to block, never releasing the kid. He knew what'd come next and prepared, as Shota tried to trip him. Hitoshi used his raised leg to lock it around his father's knee and keep himself balanced as he was tipped. Eraser looked presently surprised before he released the boy's hand and used his other hand to push him back.

Hitoshi stumbled, but with his leg still locked, nearly tripped if he hadn't reacted fast enough to grab the teacher's wrist and pull himself up. Shota finally released his leg, but the kick which followed knocked the student back. Still, he didn't fall.

"How am I doing?" Shinso asked, panting slightly but smiling.

"Pretty good-," Aizawa said and a moment later, froze, arms falling to his side.

Hitoshi took action immediately and ran forward, swiping his legs under Aizawa's and making the man fall on his back, landing with a thud and bringing up dust.

"…You used your Quirk," Shota sounded impressed and shocked, looking at the kid. There was a mixture of shock and pride in his tone. He had to admit, he was completely caught off guard by that. And it was his first time really experiencing his son's Quirk – not something he'd care to repeat however.

"You said underground heroes don't fight fair," the boy shrugged and offered a hand, which his father took. He hoped it wasn't too much or too wrong. Using his Quirk on his father… it felt wrong. For a moment, he felt like the power could consume him – it scared him actually, just what he'd be able to do.

"That's good, well executed," Shota nodded with a smile, proud that his son thought it through. "Though there are three problems with this." He wanted the best for the kid, so he had to focus on his mistakes as well.

"Figures, yeah," Shinso knew at least one – when he does hit someone after using his Quirk, they'll snap out of it.

"One is probably that as soon as you'll use it, everyone else will know and figure it out. Save if for when you really need it. Two, there probably won't be many who'll even speak to you – remember, you were on the Sports Festival, so someone will probably know. Three, unless you can knock your opponent out, you won't gain much," Aizawa listed the things off, but he wasn't scolding – he was explaining.

"But didn't you say I don't have to win?" Shinso narrowed his eyes a bit.

"You don't have to, but you need to show potential. Can't do that if you can't use your Quirk."

"Three months left… Can I really learn something new that fast?" there was frustration in his voice as he looked to the side.

"Not with that attitude," at Shota's words, he looked at the man, annoyed a bit even. "Lucky for you, I've been thinking on how to improve it. But I can only give some starting points and ideas – the rest is up to you." The smirk on the man's face made the kid excited and anxious at the same time.

"…What did you have in mind?"

"Right now, you can control five people through verbal answering of your questions," Aizawa started off, grabbing a towel and tossing one to the kid.

"Six if I focus hard enough," Hitoshi quickly added in, trying not to sound too offended as he caught the towel and wiped his face.

"We'll try and get you to control people through any kind of vocal answer or even none," the shocked expression the kid gave him made Shota laugh.

"… _How?_ " Hitoshi's voice was low and weak as he couldn't believe any of this. They only had three months to do this.

"Practice. It might keep you only on two maybe three people, but you'll be able to keep it stronger and somewhat secret if they aren't sure what's the reason."

"And you want me to learn all of that in three months?" Shinso wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry – maybe both. This was crazy!

"No, I don't. It's what you are capable of reaching. But you need to want it and work for it," the steadiness and almost assurance in the man's eyes put the kid at ease.

"…Does that mean my combat training is finished?" Shinso asked, a hint of weariness in his tone.

"No, but it'll have to do. We can work on it when able, but we should focus on your Quirk. Oh and one last thing," Shota grinned as he looked at the kid. "You need a costume, preferably with a weapon as well."

* * *

 **And cut! A bit more of how training looks like and how Hitoshi is improving! Sorry if it's kinda slow still, hope I won't lose too many of you! Promise to try and spice things up a bit soon!**  
 **Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed! If you did, please leave a review! It means a lot and gives me more motivation to work on the story! Thanks!**  
 **Till next time~**


	4. Helping

**This is kinda the last one before the whole competition event (I think) so it's more toned down and... relaxing? I don't know.**

Wonderland Tea Party: Hah, glad it's not too annoying or boring! And, yeah, kinda true there... Hope it pays off then xD

Andrew: Ah, it is, but he's managing. Doing his best and all. And yeah, it involves words, but I wouldn't say charisma xD

 **Also, for those unaware or who don't read the By your side story, I am not a fan of Mineta and it shows. Sorry to any fans, but just... no.  
Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 Helping**_

He was exhausted that day, but the smell of pancakes as he entered the house seemed to revive him instantly.

"Welcome home!" Hizashi called, stepping into the hall wearing his yellow apron with headphones painted on them. Shinso bought him that a few years ago as a birthday present and Mic has had it since then. His hair was tied in a long ponytail and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up. Despite clearly cooking, he looked cleaner than either of the insomniacs.

"Congratulations on finishing your combat training!" the two high-fived and bumped fists as Shota rolled his eyes with a smile and made his way into the kitchen.

"Dad says it's not really finished, but good enough. Thanks for the tips though!" Hitoshi said with a grin as he sat down in his usual spot. He had tried ignoring the pancakes but his eyes kept slipping to the counter.

"Haha, well, that's cause for celebration anyway! And I made your favorite!" Yamada proudly spun around, holding a plate of pancakes.

"Honestly, you have too much time on your hands sometimes," Aizawa sighed but smile none the less as Shinso seemed to want to devour the food.

"Someone has to, right? You're usually busy with work," Yamada shrugged and took a seat, but not before grabbing a serving of food for himself and Shota.

"Well, we can finally put that time to good use – he needs a costume," Eraserhead said with a grin as the kid was almost choking on a bite too big.

"Ah, a hero costume! I remember when we were young and we had to pick our own ones! I recall you just wanted to be in your pajamas."

The snort from Shinso and the choking sound from Aizawa sent Yamada into a laughing fit as the two tried to catch their breaths and not fall off their chairs or use it as weapon.

* * *

Quirk training was different from combat, and Shinso wasn't sure which one was worse. He only had one person to practice on and that was his own father. They had to first test the upper limits of Hitoshi's Quirk; how strong the impact has to be to break it, is there was a distance limit, how much focus Hitoshi himself needs to maintain…

During those times, especially when he was using his Quirk, Shinso felt sick. He didn't like it the first time he willingly used his Quirk on his father, and he _hated_ it now. It was the reason this training was working so badly – he wasn't able to properly focus and concentrate. But he never said that he felt _something_ whispering in his ear as he used his power, that it told him to be stronger and better and telling him he's in control now.

* * *

Today was the start of the last week of training they had and Hitoshi aimed to make the most of it. He's made a lot of progress, but with only one person to train with, it was hard to tell just how much. He'll just have trust his father.

He just released his Quirk as he started panting and doubled over on his knees, head low. His body felt a bit numb, but nothing he couldn't deal with. The headache was pounding in his head, and while it wasn't unusual, it was worse than normal.

"We're done for today," Shota said and Hitoshi looked up in surprise.

"But I can still do more!" he insisted, swallowing to catch his breath.

Aizawa simply walked over and wiped his finger under his nose and across his lips. As he brought the fingers up, the kid saw blood trailing off them. He instinctively reached up himself and felt the warm liquid drip down and could teste it in his mouth.

"You're at your limit – don't push it too hard." He never knew he could actually bleed from overuse, but his father explained it that, much like his Erasure Quirk, Brainwashing can leave physical effects on the user. He's only bled twice in all the time of training before; the first was an accident because he was pushing himself too much and the second was a test to see his limits. This time, he wasn't even really aware of it.

"We still have a week… I guess it's about time we really see what you're capable of right now," Shota gave a small grin as he handed his son a towel. "Be ready for company tomorrow."

* * *

He was walking today, unfortunately. His father was called away on hero duty and his uncle was at his podcast, doing a special for his fans- listeners as he insisted. He wasn't going to complain – it gave him some time and fresh air to cool off.  
As he was getting his things and getting ready to leave, he heard some shouting to the left of the school. He tried to ignore it, his headache still beating around, but he forced himself to check it out. There shouldn't even be that many people at school anymore.

"Stay away you creep!" he recognized the voice – it was Yukino Kair. She must have stayed at the library, studying for the English test tomorrow.

"C'mon, just a little smooch!" that voice was familiar, but not one he's heard much of.

"Damn you, you little shit! Let me out of these sticky balls and I'll make you regret asking us for help!" and that was Zoey Zedd, sounding as angry as ever. But if she was trapped somehow… That made Shinso quicken his pace as he almost ran to the scene.

"I thought we were friends!" Hitoshi turned the corner and saw his classmates stuck to the wall with purple balls, as a short boy stood in front of them.

"Hey!" Shinso yelled and got the trio's attention. As soon as the other boy turned around, he recognized him – Minoru Mineta from the Hero Course.

"Shinso!" Yukino smiled with relief, but there was worry in her eyes as well.

"The hell are you doing here this late?" Zoey of course couldn't care less.

"…" Mineta stayed silent, but his eyes were wide.

"What are you doing?" Hitoshi asked, narrowing his eyes. His fists were already clenched and he was ready for a surprise attack.

"This _pervert_ wanted to have some fun!" Zedd hissed and he could see her skin turning purple in her poison. But it'd only work if she had physically contact with another person.

"We agreed to help him since he asked nice enough…" Kair sounded guilty, but angry none the less.

"H-Hey now-!" Minoru started, but was cut off by the other boy.

"Stop," at his order, the Hero Course student froze. Shinso looked tense and focused as he bit his lip. It was a bit too fast for him to be using an advance version of his Quirk so soon, but he'd manage.

"Release my friends." The pervert moved automatically and picked off his sticky balls from the walls and even the girls. All the while, Hitoshi chewed on his lip as the pain in his head increased. For a second there, the world even blurred a bit.

"Now," he grunted and put a hand under his nose, feeling the blood slowly dripping. "Go home and never bother these girls again."

As Mineta wordlessly left, Shinso leaned on a wall to catch himself and released his control. He was panting and the world was spinning, but before he lost his balance and fell down, he felt strong pairs of arms hold him up.

"That was so cool Shinso!" Zoey smiled, but the relief in her eyes couldn't be missed.

"Thanks a lot!" Yukino smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Anytime," he managed weakly, giving his own small smile.

"We should get you to Recovery Girl – I'm sure she's still working.

"Oh, um, no, you don't have to-,"

"You can't walk, you're bleeding and you looked more exhausted than usual. You're going to her."

Hitoshi didn't have the energy to fight them, so he settled for letting out a humorless chuckle. He hasn't been at Recovery Girl's place since his father was in there after the USJ attack. This time, seems like their roles were reversed though.

* * *

Chiyo wasn't happen when they brought in Shinso, and she actually shooed out the girls after assuring he's going to be fine. Still, she was as kind as always as she checked him over.

"Quirk overuse…" she muttered shaking her head. "Like father like son I guess…"

"He… doesn't know yet, does he?" Hitoshi asked, a bit fearfully even. He really didn't want to get his ear chewed off by his father. Maybe his uncle, since Mic usually brought some sweets or something along.

"No, he's working, so I didn't call him. Called your homeroom teacher though – she's still at school and should arrive soon," Shuzenji said casually as the kid let out a breath of relief.

"I should ask what happened, given the situation and the hour, but…" she turned her back to him, a kind smile on her face. "Heroes will be heroes."

"Shinso?" Lyla Zin called as she almost ran into the infirmary room, a look of worry and panic on her face.

"Hey," he said causally, the exhaustion clinging to him. Recovery Girl gave him something for the headache, but it made him all the more tired. Maybe a bit dizzy even.

"Thank goodness, I was worried!" she said, letting out a breath of relief. "What were you doing?" her tone changed quickly though, as she put her hands on her hips.

"…Helping?" he tired, wincing under her tone. She was hardly, if ever, really mad, but seems like this was one of those times.

"Helping? Who? With what? And why did it include your Quirk?" Lyla clearly wasn't going to let it pass. But her worry was clear and understandable.

"Umm… It's… a long story," he settled on and heard the teacher sigh. He really wasn't sure what to say, if anything at all.

"Honestly…" Zin shook her head and took a seat on a nearby chair. Recovery Girl was back in her own place, working on some paperwork it seems.

"Um, Miss Zin?" Shinso said a bit awkwardly, mentally smacking himself for starting off like that. But he need to tell her, assuming she didn't know already.

"I don't know if Aizawa had said anything, but I'm going to try for transfer and-," before he could fumble over his own words, Lyla put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I already know, Hitoshi. He told me, we discussed it all… And we promised we'd wait until you were ready to talk about it," she was completely calm and her voice calmed him as well.

"…I just don't know how to tell the others. We all feel the same, but I'm the only one getting this chance? It… doesn't feel that fair…"

"Hitoshi," she said and he looked up at her as she smiled. "You are getting this opportunity because you showed promise. And while yes, all of you wish to be in the Hero Course, it's simply not how it works. But," she paused and patted his head gently. "I'm sure the whole class is going to support you in this. After all, you're the star of the General Studies and if you can make it, so can they. You'll be the Hero for all General Studies students now and to come, I'm sure of it," she said and leaned closer, giving a small kiss to his forehead as the kid tried to suppress the incoming sobs. _Damn, the medicine made him weaker than he thought._

He's had very few people outside his family stay things like that to him, and after years of being treated as a villain, it always made him so happy. Especially given what his teacher said he might become – _a Hero to the General Studies_. It sounded so ridiculous, but he couldn't ask for a better legacy.

* * *

Later that day, when it was already dark, Hizashi came to pick him up since he wasn't allowed to leave on his own. Worried, surprised and slightly impressed, Yamada only lightly probed the boy as to what happened. Hitoshi said what he did before – he was helping. Mic clearly didn't buy it, but he respected the boy's insistence on not saying.

"Please, don't tell dad okay?" Shinso asked, almost begged as they stepped inside the house.

"Tell me what?" Shota stepped into the hall, a frown on his face and arms folded across his chest. His hair was tied in a bun and wore a simple black shirt with pants. Must have been home for a while now.

" _Busted,_ " the two thought, but Yamada casually managed to laugh a moment later.

"Well, I was taking Toshi here out since he's been doing so well," Mic shrugged, not even flinching at the narrowed eyes his friend was giving.

"And you didn't tell me anything?" Aizawa kept looking from one person to the other and kid was nearly cracking.

"Well, you were off and we didn't feel like bothering you," Hizashi treaded dangerous waters but he still slung an arm around Eraserhead. "Sorry 'bout that!"

Shota didn't look too convinced, but he sighed and closed his eyes none the less. He put his hand on Hizashi's face and pushed the man off his shoulder before heading into the kitchen and muttered something under his breath, but neither of them heard him. Instead, they let out silent breathes of relief with Hitoshi giving a grateful nod of thanks and Mic simply winking back.

* * *

When he finally made it to his room, Shinso plopped down on his bed and let out a satisfied sigh. He was exhausted, but it felt good. This kind of exhaustion showed him he was doing his best and giving his all and that it will work out in the end. But he thought back to what his father said a while ago, about this whole 'transfer' thing.

" _Depending on how you do in this event, you'll either replace or simply transfer to a class. Right now you're set up to get into A-1 but that can still change, so do your best, okay?"_

Before today, he was aiming at the simple transfer, but since he's met Mineta, he wondered what he could to do about him. Could he really risk the replacement option though? What if it's not Mineta he'd replace, but someone else entirely?

He pondered on that for a while, even changing into his sleeping clothes, when he decided to wait and see what happens. He won't settle on either just yet, but will keep them in mind for when the competition starts.

* * *

 **And cut! Yeah, this is kinda the last of the 'days of training' thing, so the story will probably pick up now. Also, if anyone is curios about that something Shinso keeps feeling when he uses his Quirk, I made a short post/idea/story on my blog (Shadow-is-upon-us) titled _Hitoshi vs Shinso_ and you can check it out if you fancy. Might kinda spoil something that comes later and that I'm using in the story but well, it's there if anyone's curios =P **  
**ANYWAY! Thanks a lot for reading and I do hope you enjoyed! Do review and tell me what you thought! I love hearing from my readers!**  
 **Till next time~**


End file.
